


Yogurt

by january (seulpd)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Food, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulpd/pseuds/january
Summary: "I know something else that's tasty and you can lick."
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 36





	Yogurt

"Haseul!" Jungeun crosses her arms with a huff, stomping on the floor for the nth time. Her girlfriend had been watching the television at her apartment unit this whole time even before the blonde arrived, eating a strawberry flavored Yoplait.

This was the third Yoplait she had opened and, as usual, she licks the yogurt off the lid to not let it go to waste. But since her cute, whiny girlfriend called her attention, she accidentally gave her an eye contact as she did.

Jungeun, by instinct, averted her gaze away from Haseul's monolidded eyes. "It's been five minutes now, you said you'll change your clothes after five minutes so we could stroll around outside."

Haseul was still staring at her, taking a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. "... You said earlier you were too lazy to walk around. Why are you so hyped for?"

"I picked out my outfit for nothing." She says with a pout. "I wanted to take pictures with you while we walk. I'm cute in these, right?"

She was wearing a loose, black band shirt (that Haseul guesses her girlfriend hasn't even listened to yet), ripped skinny jeans, and sneakers. She eyed her girlfriend through her huge specs, while licking the inner curve of her spoon. 

Jungeun didn't miss that sight, making her undeniably flustered. Somehow, the sight sparked something inside her, and she felt uneasy; but the uneasiness felt good. It made her feel her body burn.

"Bet you're even cuter out of it, though." Haseul says nonchalantly, making Jungeun smack her face with one of her hands. 

The older girl smiled as she stood up from the sofa to invite her girlfriend to sit with her, arm over her shoulder (even though Jungeun was slightly taller). "Wait for me to finish this and I'll change clothes, deal?"

"Alright." Jungeun says, still using her grumpy tone even though she didn't feel annoyed anymore. She kicks off her sneakers and raises her legs to tuck them into a pretzel. 

"How's uni?" Haseul asks, knowing Jungeun had classes earlier. She catches her girlfriend's attention, making her catch her licking her spoon again.

"Can you, uhm, stop licking your spoon?" Jungeun felt her cheeks heat up from what she said herself. "It's bothering me."

Haseul does it again, just to annoy her. "Like this? But it's tasty~"

The blonde tried to gather all the willpower to stop herself from dropping an innuendo. To her disappointment, she had failed herself.

"I know something else that's tasty and you can lick."

"Oh?" The statement made Haseul raise an eyebrow, a corner of her mouth curving upwards. She placed her Yoplait on the coffee table in front of the sofa, then leaned an elbow and stared into Jungeun's eyes. "Like what?"

The tension Jungeun was feeling didn't even gave her time to answer, nor stop herself. She moved over to Haseul and latched herself onto her, arms wrapped into a close hug, and kissed her girlfriend.

As expected, the kiss tasted sweet with a hint of sourness from the yogurt Haseul had been eating. 

Jungeun didn't know what came into her, but she wanted more. She pulled Haseul closer, breathing hard through her nose as her tongue swirled against Haseul's. The older girl seemed to be into it too, wrapping her arms around the waist of the girl who was now seated on her lap.

Haseul was the one who broke off the kiss, admiring the way her girlfriend panted silently, as if waiting for Haseul to do something. 

She gave a quick peck and grinned. "You know, I think I should change my clothes now so we could go out."

The older girl was ready to gently move Jungeun off her lap, when the latter lightly pushed Haseul's shoulder back into a comfortable sitting position, and initiated another kiss.

"I don't... Feel like going out... Anymore." Jungeun says in between kisses. 

Haseul carefully removes her glasses as to not hit Jungeun's closed eyes, and folded them. One of her arms were still on Jungeun's waist, while the other managed to put her specs on the table.

The two broke the kiss mutually. Haseul could see through her girlfriend's eyes just how dazed she is. 

"What do you want to do now, then?"

\---

"You know, what I said earlier was correct." Haseul says, straddling her girlfriend (who currently was out of her shirt, her bra unclasped, and pants off). "You're even cuter out of this."

The two decided to take it to the bed, both knowing that their actions from the sofa would lead to this anyway.

Haseul leaned down to lick Jungeun's neck, making the latter's breath hitch. The sensation of Haseul's tongue against her skin made her feel like her stomach did backflips. 

The soft moaning of Jungeun and the occassional exhaling of Haseul filled the room, each sound coming from their mouth echoing back at them. Every now and then, Haseul would hum in delight as she switch from licking and sucking that part on Jungeun's neck as she lightly pinched and tugged at the blonde's nipple.

"S-Seul..." Jungeun managed to breathe out, letting out a moan as Haseul decided to lick her other nipple. Her hand automatically ran through Haseul's hair, gripping on a handful of it. 

The two couldn't deny the intensity of how much Haseul was making Jungeun feel despite the slow ministration. It made her squirm, unconsciously crossing a leg over the other to feel friction down there.

"Don't be impatient, baby." Haseul coos, before licking the other nipple. She decided to fully remove Jungeun's bra now, throwing it down.

Jungeun just wanted to feel more. She wanted Haseul to do something to her down there, she didn't care what she would do as long as Haseul progresses down there already.

Haseul felt the way Jungeun's grip on her hair tighten a bit, and how her legs kept moving. It somehow made her smirk, and gave her the urge to tease her girlfriend.

"What were you saying earlier again?" The playful tone and the way Haseul's breath reaches Jungeun's wet, sensitive nub made her want to hit her head on the wall. "Name me something tasty and I could lick, and I'll try that."

"Haseul..!" Jungeun whimpers, feeling one of Haseul's hand draw invisible circles on her hip. "P-Please..."

The brunette couldn't deny she enjoyed the view. Her girlfriend's forehead was beaded with some sweat, some of it dripping down her face and to her neck. Jungeun could barely keep her eyes open, mouth was slightly ajar. 

She thought maybe her girlfriend was too shy now to say it out loud, and that her playfulness was a bit too harsh for what Jungeun feels right now. The ever generous Haseul then just let this pass, allowing her fingers trail from her girlfriend's hip to her clothed core.

"Ooh, you're wet~" Haseul smiles, then gives Jungeun an open-mouthed kiss. She then presses down a finger gently against where her clit would be. 

Jungeun's kisses became more needier and sloppier, each breath she took just made Haseul's pace faster in rubbing her down there. She could feel a bit of her own (or was it her girlfriend's?) saliva drip from the corner of her mouth, which Haseul shamelessly licked off.

When the kiss broke off, Haseul spoke again. 

"I'll go further down now, okay?" 

She observes how Jungeun's eyes were half-lidded. It shone at her, as if telling her to just continue. Haseul gave no delays and just tugged her underwear down, completely removing it from Jungeun.

Haseul spreads her legs open for her, grinning at how her core was already wet. She kneeled in between her girlfriend's legs and leaned down to lick her clit.

The first stroke of Haseul's tongue against her clit sent Jungeun's hips to buck. She couldn't restrain the moan that attempted to escape her lips. The older girl took it as a good sign to continue.

She threw her hair to one side before parting Jungeun's pussy and dipping down to lick it.

By now, Jungeun was a moaning mess. Her hands were pushing Haseul's head down, getting as much intensity she could get. The sloppy sounds of Haseul licking and eating her out didn't help at how aroused she is.

No matter how much she tries to keep it down by biting her lower lip, she couldn't help letting Haseul know how much she's enjoying it. 

It made her lightheaded. She felt herself getting wetter, and she didn't even know now if it was because of Haseul's tongue or if it was her own cum.

The older girl occassionally slides her tongue inside, then comes back up to Jungeun's clit, teasing her and making her girl squirm even more. The low moans coming from her girlfriend made her unconsciously moan, too.

"You taste so good, baby." Haseul says, whispering against her clit. The vibration from her lips made Jungeun gasp, toes curling from the new sensation.

The brunette only smiled, and without any warning, she inserted her middle finger inside Jungeun's pussy.

When Haseul started to pump her finger in and out slowly, Jungeun covered her mouth with one hand. The former then started licking her clit along with fingering her, giving the blonde greater sensations.

"More," Jungeun whimpers through her hand. "More, and faster... P-Please."

Haseul didn't even need to be told twice. She inserted her index finger, increasing her pace both in fingering and licking.

With the way her head was pushed down with her girlfriend's hand and how quick she's going at her clit, she couldn't even feel her tongue anymore. But it was worth it; she could sense maybe Jungeun was getting close.

The wet, erotic sounds from Haseul's actions made Jungeun feel so dirty and so good. She felt something building up, making her whole body tense and shudder. 

She was going crazy, and by now Haseul switched up by licking her entrance and rubbing her nub. She felt Jungeun's insides clench a bit, and just like earlier, she decided to stare into Jungeun's eyes as she licked her.

"Fuck..!" Jungeun cussed.

Haseul quickened up a bit, and a bit after that, all Jungeun saw was white, leaving her in a daze.

She felt something come out, and felt Haseul lapping up whatever it was. 

Her body finally loosened up, as she tiredly eyed Haseul. The latter was licking her up, eyes closed as if she was enjoying it. 

Even when Haseul detached herself from Jungeun's core, the transparent substance still connected her mouth to it. The older girl pulled her thighs up and allowed her legs to rest on her shoulders, cleaning Jungeun up quickly so they could finally rest up.

\---

Jungeun woke up in Haseul's bed, still completely naked.

The room now reeked of sex, and... Yogurt?

She glanced up at the girl beside her who was scrolling through her phone on one hand, while her other one held a cup of Yoplait.

"Good mworning~" Haseul greets, her spoon still in her mouth. "Actually, no." She puts her phone away and takes out the spoon. "It's evening, I guess you got tired from earlier~"

Jungeun just stretched her arms, yawning her sleepiness away. Haseul finished her yogurt and placed the cup and spoon on her dresser beside the bed.

"Wanna stay the night?" Haseul asks, pulling Jungeun into a cuddling position. 

Jungeun kissed her girlfriend lovingly, both as thanks for the invitation and the great sex. She sighed happily, leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"Sure,

"I was planning on repaying your effort, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, @seulpd (zekrom on asianfanfics) and I have decided to post this smut on ao3 as well!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy ^^


End file.
